Many buildings have a soffit or protective cladding at the underside of a flight of stairs, a projecting cornice or the underside of a ceiling at the corner of the ceiling and wall. In houses, the soffit (or eave) forms a ceiling from the top of an exterior wall to the outer edge of the overhanging roof and bridges the gap between the exterior wall and the roofline. A soffit that extends from the horizontal to the vertical is known as a fascia or façade.
Placement of exterior protective material on soffits, fascias and facades of buildings and houses may be necessary in geographical areas which are vulnerable to storm conditions to prevent the damaging effects of winds which could otherwise penetrate or damage the soffit, fascia or façade. For example, buildings and houses in coastal and other geographical areas which receive high-velocity winds, as well as the exteriors of high-rise buildings, may require the use of exterior protective cladding. Therefore, a protective shield assembly which can be assembled on a soffit or fascia of a building or house to effectively protect the exterior of the building or house from storm damage or the like is needed.